Professor Trixie Snape
Academic and Professional Career Trixie is the daughter of the famous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape. Being his daughter came with a lot of expectations. She started Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She is a cheerful and outgoing individual known for her expertise in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Trixie was a child in the Muggle World, she was often bullied due to her gifts. She came home many nights with bruises and scratches all over herself. Her mother, Eilaria, had asked her what had happened to her and Trixie had acted like nothing had ever happened, keeping her cheerful attitude as always but had tears streaming down her cheeks. Eilaria brought this up to Snape and he took immediate action. Severus decided to train her how to use her magic at a young age. Training was difficult, but Trixie pushed through every bit of it. “No pain, no gain.” was a quote Trixie had always stuck by throughout her life. Not once did she ever forget it. A day before she went to Hogwarts to meet all of her new friends, she was woken up by the sound of a raven outside her window. She went over to the window to check it out and the bird seemed to be looking straight at her. This hadn’t been the first time a raven had been outside her window. While she was watching the raven, Severus had called her down for her daily training. “Coming!” She had answered him and started to get ready for the day. Once she finished, she headed to her dad’s study. “Playing with the ravens again, I see?” Her father let out a slight chuckle. “Yup! They never seem to avoid this place. I wonder why.” Trixie had answered. During her training, they heard a bang on the window to the study. When they looked over, they saw the window splattered with blood. Trixie was mortified, but Severus on the other hand didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Her father told her to meet him outside. When they went outside, they noticed that the raven was injured. His wing was damaged. Severus decided to teach her how to heal it. Once Trixie had figured it out, he had told her to make it obedient. Trixie, instead taught it to love and trust her. She showed her father her progress. She assumed he’d be proud of her. Instead, he broke it’s neck with one of the spells he had created. His intent was to see if Trixie would figure out how to resurrect him. At the time, she had cried for the raven but soon realized what he was trying to teach her when she resurrected the raven. When she did this, she lost part of her soul. After that, she never cried again since then. Trixie made friends easily, being one of the most trustworthy students at Hogwarts, and despite experiencing some bullying she had a fairly uneventful and even happy early academic career. She felt she was finally finding her place at Hogwarts. At last she had come home. Being a hopeless romantic she even fell in love, but soon tragedy would strike. Hogwarts was about to be attacked and the students were worried. Trixie felt sure something terrible was going to happen and begged her girlfriend to stay safe. She looked lovingly at Trixie and said, “Hogwarts is your world, and you‘re mine. I can’t let my world lose hers.” The Battle of Hogwarts tore the school apart, and Trixie fought valiantly to defend it. During the battle her girlfriend went missing and Trixie went out in a vain attempt to find her. As she strayed far from Hogwarts she stumbled on a Death Eater camp. She was surprised to find a friend of hers, captured by the Death Eaters, barely alive. As she attempted to rescue her friend the Death Eaters attacked. Greatly outnumbered and afraid for the life of her friend, Trixie did something she promised herself she would never do: she lost all control. The walls she had so carefully erected in her heart broke under the increasing emotional tide. Fear, anger, compassion all flowed through her at once, and then...she felt something else. Faint at first, but growing ever stronger. She watched the Death Eaters move as if in slow motion, horror slowly stretching across their faces. She flicked her wand, and fire spread instantaneous across the air. She sensed the magical energies and weaved them in ways she had never seen. Black bolts of dark energy formed around her:,fire and darkness itself were at her command and the very air obeyed her. She moved like the wind, chasing her foes as they attempted to flee. Then it happened....she exploded in a ball of shadow and light. Everything around her seemed to melt and she slipped into unconsciousness. When she came to, she was lying at the bottom of a crater, having destroyed the very earth underneath her feet. Luckily, her battle with the Death Eaters has taken them well away from where her friend lay. She helped her friend back to Hogwarts, and there, in the aftermath of the battle, she would find the body of her girlfriend. The agony of that loss screamed inside her. But just when she thought no pain could possibly be worse, she heard of Severus Snape’s demise, and her world crumbled in sheer heart-wrenching despair, made all the worse knowing no one understood her pain. From that day on she struggled with Aphophobia and acute depression. It took Trixie years to understand what had happened in the Death Eater camp, but when she understood the wisdom of her father’s warning became apparent. He had not been worried about her destroying her family, he had been worried about the control she would need to effectively wield the power he sensed from her. A power able to control the magical energies of fire, darkness, and air. Being born with a natural affinity to one element was uncommon, two was rare, but three was practically unheard of. Yet as she studied she realized through the outburst of her emotions she had wielded vast pyromantic, shadowmantic, and aeromantic powers. Even more surprising, she had used shadowmancy to cast spells she had never been taught, making them up on the spot to use against her foe. Eventually, her heritage was revealed, and she took a teaching position at Hogwarts. When Persephone Petalthorn won the right to teach necromancy, Trixie quickly realized she had an affinity for that as well; meaning that she may be attuned to four different types of magical energies. She also met Professor Savage, who helped her to further cope with emotions. At some point a group of Argon’s Death Eater kidnapped her, thinking her an easy target and wanting to acquire information before their attack. They abused her badly but she maintained control, even through physical torture, not knowing where she was being held and how many innocent lives would be lost in the ensuing battle if she fought. She was so desperate for help she even attempted to contact her dead father. However, once she realized her captors had taken her well away from the prying eyes of others, a wind of fire and shadow was the very last thing they ever saw. Personal Life Trixie is a friend to all. Trustworthy and nonjudgmental, she is cheerful, supportive, and will defend her friends with her life. She is also an excellent cook; a fact known well by her friends. She is slowly learning to tap into her powers responsibly, although the process has been long and hard. Trixie drinks pineapple slushees like water, and some would even claim she doesn’t know the difference. Trixie is pansexual. Trixie enjoys Muggle video games. Trixie likes to sing. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors